


Sorrowful Smile

by lhunuial



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Muramasa's thoughts during his final days.





	

My name is Muramasa.  
  
I am a weaponsmith. My most powerful creatons are the swords Tenrou, Shibien, Hokuto Shichisei and the spear Hokuraku Shimon. They will most likely be the only things I will be known for after my death. Or perhaps my everlasting smile.  
  
Will they ever see behind my smile? Do they know my pain and my sorrow?  
  
My flame will be extinguished soon. I do not know how much longer I have until I fade. Soon even the restorative arts of ‘so’ will not be able to help me anymore. After many long years the mysterious Mibu disease, the Shi no Yamai, will become my undoing.  
  
Hikito, dearest sister, I will follow you soon. You, who was the first to die from it. Many more of our kin will follow I deem. I pray your little girl is not one of them, though I fear the worst. The disease is so strong in our family.  
  
My clan, the Mibu clan...  
  
Once we were great. We shared our knowledge and experiences with mankind. We shared the land. But times changed and unfortunately so did the Mibu. They came to disdain mortal men. The passion of life they once had was gone. There was only greed left and they did anything for it. The relationship with men changed. The Mibu became rulers, even if it was from the shadows.  
  
I was one of the elders and yet I was unable to do anything about it. Never before had I felt so powerless in my life, save for when my beloved sister died.  
  
My last flame will shine soon. There is not much more I can do for our clan now. My hopes lie with Kyo, the boy who was different from all the Mibu. He is strong. He will do that which I no longer have the strength and time for. Kyo will destroy the Mibu in my stead, for he is their only salvation.

And I will be watching from afar.


End file.
